1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keystone jack, and in particular to a keystone jack having double engaging means.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advancement of science and technology, a keystone jack is often provided in an input/output panel of a computer host. The keystone jack is electrically connected to an Network card which is inserted onto a mother board of the computer host. When a user inserts a plug (e.g., a plug of R-45 standard) provided on an end of an Network cable into the keystone jack and accesses the Internet via a modem, the user can freely browse, download and send data or e-mail to another remote user via the Internet.
The conventional keystone jack includes: a main body, a printed circuit board, a terminal base, and a dustproof cover. The printed circuit board is inserted into the main body. The terminal base is assembled with the main body via one engaging means including a hook and a trough. The dustproof cover covers the terminal base. In practice use, since only one engaging means is provided between the terminal base and the main body, the strength of engagement is insufficient, and the stress concentration may often occur at a position near the place in which the engaging means is provided. As a result, the terminal base may break or suffer damage easily.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.